


模型

by KYotodo



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Weirdness
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-11-19 06:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo





	模型

Doctor是一个很聪明的人。或者说，一个很聪明的时间领主。他注意到细节，推断出模式，然后看到全局。除了他自己的傲慢以外没有什么能遮蔽他的双眼，而Donna，显然，她总是提醒着他收敛起自己的傲慢，所以Doctor当然注意到所有那些——组成模式的细节。

他注意到她怎样在激动地讲话的时候挥动双手，气恼时怎样叉着腰来回踱步，以及高兴的时候怎样踮起脚转圈。他注意到，当他做了她不认可的事情，她怎样双手抱胸；而当她被他取悦，又是怎样伸出手轻轻拍他的肩膀。他注意到她觉得他很可笑时会带着点宠溺看着他，然后快速地拍拍他的胳臂。他注意到她并不介意在情况紧急时抓住他的手，有时她也主动这么做以吸引他的注意让他看向她注意到的新奇事物。

他做实验来验证他从观察推断出的细节。他给她买些小礼物，有些他确定她会喜欢，他期待她会用肩膀撞撞他。有些他确定她会嗤之以鼻但仍然处于礼貌或者别的手下，他期待她会探身过来拍拍他的肩膀。有时他带她去他知道她会喜欢的地方，确认她会因此把一条胳臂搭在他肩上，亲昵地搂住他。他尽量避免惹麻烦，也努力克制自己对人类的浅薄抱怨太多，或者至少从另一个方面赞美一下，好让她露出“你还不算无药可救”的半心半意的笑容，伸出脚轻轻踢他小腿，不疼但很亲昵。

他带着困惑注意到，就在他差点死在钻石山脉上时，她的触碰开始升级。她拥抱他，停留的时间更久。她的手落在他臂弯并且扎根，而她似乎无知无觉。她坐在他身边时会轻轻靠在他身边，即使他们刚刚才跑了几千米。

Doctor困惑于模式的打破，但他选择不说出来，他直觉知道Donna不会喜欢他观测她这个念头。

他继续观察，继续推断。他把这种升级也纳进模型里，然后判定这代表某种感情的升华。他对自己的理论十分满意，并跃跃欲试地想要进行验证。他准备好了一次完美的晚餐，有星空（亮度正常的那种），有凉爽的晚风，有她喜欢的一切食物，最后还有一小束科洛莫玫瑰，不是地球产物但她应该会喜欢。在他来得及把她带过去之前，恶狼再临。

坏事情总是在发生，Doctor试着不太过担心。他和他过去的朋友们汇合，他相信他们一起努力没有什么是不能达成的。

但是，就像宇宙有意给他留出缺憾一样，一切终结于Donna燃烧着金色光辉的眼睛。他看着她看着自己，他伸出手，知道她会下意识地接受他的碰触，然后她反应过来，但他已经着手开始消除他的记忆。

Doctor把她带回家。她醒来时，他对她伸出手，注意到她漫不经心地握了一握，随手丢开。他小心翼翼地克制住自己想要取悦她、碰触她、得到她的碰触的欲望，得体地离开。他的两颗心脏疼得一致，他的关于他与Donna的模型告诉他这是因为爱情。


End file.
